ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
10+10
Ben travels to an alternate dimension where he meets another version of himself,... and his twin sister. Plot The scene is shown in Undertown, with Ben as Kirk Upchuck dashing after Bubble Helmet. Kirk Upchuck: Aw, come on! Slow down. Bubble Helmet: What's the matter? Can't catch up. Kirk Upchuck stops running and eats some metal, then spits it at Bubble helmet knocking him to the ground. Kirk Upchuck runs up to him and jumps in the air, about to punch Bubble Helmet, but a portal gets in his way and Upchuck is teleported away. Kirk Upchuck: Aw man!!! The portal then opens up to Bellwood, just like the Prime Timeline. Upchuck then transforms back to Ben Ben: Ouch! Voice: Ben!! Ben: Huh? ---- THEME SONG ---- The scene is then shown to Ben and a girl, about 17 years of age. The girl has a white shirt, with a green collar and sleeves. The girl has similar hair to ben, and the same eye color also. Ben: Aw! What happened? looks at the girl Who are you? Girl: Ben, don't you know who I am? I'm your twin sister. Ben: I don't have a twin sister? I don't even have siblings! Girl: looks weirdly at Ben I don't think I've ever seen you wear a shirt like that? A boy then comes, who looks almost exactly like Ben Boy: Jenny! Jenny: Ben? Wait, then who is this? looks at Ben Prime So, you must be a member of Vilgax's gang, huh? Ben Prime: I don't know what your talking about.... Jenny? Jenny: Yeah that's my name you impostor. Now get back, I have an Omnitrix. Ben Prime: Well, so do I! Come on Humungousaur! looks at Omnitrix and selects Humungousaur, slamming down the Omnitrix Ben is then engulfed in a green light, transforming into a roundish humanoid with green skin. He grows a skinny tail, and his hands grow claws on them Alien: Who is this guy? Hum, a balloon-like alien with sharp claws? How about Balloonclaw! The boy then transforms, is engulfed in a greenish-white light, and there stands in his place Echo Echo Loud Copy: Loud Copy!! Get away from my sister now. splits into 5 copies piling on Balloonclaw Balloonclaw transforms into Lenoben Lenoben: Lenoben! Lenoben starts punching Loud Copy, but Loud Copy turns back to Ben from Dimension 7 Ben D7: Wait! Did you just say Ben? Lenoben: hits the Omnitrix transforming back to Ben Yep! I figure that we are alternate counterparts, aren't we? A portal then opens up, with Paradox coming out of it Paradox: Well, hello Benjamin? looks to see Dimension 7 Ben also Excuse me, I mean Benjmains, oh, and the lovely Jen. Both Bens and Jen: Professor Paradox?! Ben: Thank goodness you're here. I was chasing Bubble Helmet, and then a portal came and sucked me up into this Dimension! Paradox: Precisely why I'm here. You see, this is the work of this dimension's Vilgax, using an altered Chronosapien Time Bomb. I- Ben and Jen: Time stuff? Looks like a job for... They slap down on their Omnitrices and turn yellow and grow in size, sprouting mechanical cogs and gears. They gain a green center and their Clockworks are standing there. '''Ben and Jen': Clockwork/Stopwatch! Ben-7 also hits his Omnitrix, but when the light fades, Gravattack is standing there instead. '''Ben-7': Gravitron? Aw man! Ben notices that Ben-7 and Jen still have prototype Omnitrices, albeit Jen's recalibrated. Ben: Haven't you guys gotten a new Omnitrix yet? Jen: New? There was only ever one for each of us. Ben: Azmuth should've given you new ones. My one doesn't mistransform and has over 10,000 samples by the time that I'm 30. Ben-7: You're 30? Ben: Long Story. Anyway, Paradox, don't we have to- Paradox is gone. Ben: Ugh...Same old Paradox. Jen: He does that to you too? Ben: Paradox is always the same. Ben and Jen laugh. But are interrupted by an explosion. Ben-7: Smells like villain soufflé. No? Ok. Ben-7 uses his gravity power to lift him, Ben and Jen over to the explosion site. There they see an alternate version of Bubble Helmet, robbing a bank. Ben and Jen: It's hero time! They begin to slap down on their Omnitrices, but Bubble Helmet shoots them and they fly backwards. Ben detransforms, but Jen stays standing. Jen: You want to fight huh? I can use Stopwatch just fine to kick your a- She is blasted again, knocking her backwards. Jen: Hey! She fires a concentrated ray of time at Bubble Helmet, whose helmet turns into sand, and he starts to choke. Bubble Helmet: Please....stop... Jen: I'm not finished with you - I'm just getting started. She transforms into Four Arms, and repeatedly hits Bubble Helmet across the face, before throwing him up into the air and slamming him down, where upon landing she uppercuts him. Meanwhile, both Bens are watching in awe, before Ben-7 create a gravitational field around Jen's fists to stop her from landing the finishing blow. Jen: Hey! Quadpunch was about to get rid of crime! Ben-7: That's enough Jen. You don't want to kill the guy. Jen: And what if I do? Ben: I agree. That was awesome, but way to overkill. And anyway, we have other problems. He points to his broken Omnitrix MK10. Jen: Nothing a little Charmette can't fix. She slaps down on her Omnitrix and turns into an anodite. Ben: The Omnitrix can't scan magical beings. How- Ben-7: Ours can. Just don't let her touch you with that form. She pranks people by castig spells on them. Jen touches the Omnitrix MK10 and it glows pink. When the pink fades, it's all fixed. Jen then starts to cast another spell, but Ben-7 changes her back. Ben-7: Jen... Jen: You're no fun. Ben-7: We're on the brink of an invasion, do you think we have time for fun? Jen reaches out and presses Ben-7's Omnitrix, turning him into Walkatrout. Jen: Run! Ben-7: Jen...! Ben and Jen run off. They only stop when Walkatrout is out of view, and sit down. Ben: What's with your brother? Jen: He takes everything so seriously. I wish he would just loosen up sometimes. Granted, I do need to be more serious, but the only reason I'm so 'fun' is because I'm trying to get the bright side of this cruel world. Ben: I think you're smart in doing that. I might do that more often. Just then, and explosion is heard from where Ben-7 was. Jen: BEN! They run over, and Ben-7 is being held by Vilgax-7, his Omnitrix taken off and in Vilgax's grasp. Vilgax-7: Why hello Jen. I knew that the evil alternate version would distract you for long enough. Now that I have gotten one of the Omnitrices, I will crush you once and for all. Ben: I'm not evil! Ben slaps down on the Omnitrix, which fizzes and turns Ben into an anodite form. Anodite: Mananite! Mananite fires mana blasts at Vilgax-7, who dodges them and dons the Omnitrix, slapping down on it and transforming into Terraspin. Vilgax-7: Interesting...I'll call this one Spintle! Mananite fires a few more blasts, but they prove to be useless. Vilgax-7: My turn. Spintle creates gigantic gusts of wind that knock Mananite into Jen, making him detransform. Ben: Urgh... he's too strong... Jen: What if we work together? We can overpower him! Ben: Ok then. Ben and Jen transform into Echo Echo and copy themselves over a hundred times. Once Vilgax-7 is totally surrounded, they all open their mouth and take a deep breath. Echo Echo Clones: Sono....ARMEGEDDON! Vilgax cranes his head backwards in pain. Eventually screaming out and falling to the floor. Ben-7 walks over and takes the Omnitrix off of him, donning it once more. Ben-7: And that's that. Cut to Ben at the place where he first came out of the portal, with Jen as Clockwork with him. Jen and Ben-7: Bye! Jen opens a portal to Ben's dimension and he steps through it. Jen: We'll miss you! The portal closes and the screen fades to black. THE END. Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson **Ben Tennyson (Dimension 7) *Jen Tennyson Villains *Bubble Helmet (Prime and Dimension 7) *Vilgax (Dimension 7) Aliens Used By Ben Prime *Kirk Upchuck *Balloonclaw (debut, accidental transformation; selected alien was Humungousaur) *Lenoben (debut) *Clockwork (First Reappearance) *Mananite (debut) *Echo Echo (First Reappearance) By Ben (Dimension 7) *Loud Copy *Gravitron (accidental transformation; selected alien was Clockwork) *Fishyslip (accidental transformation) *Spintle (technically, by Vilgax-7) By Jen *Stopwatch (x2) *Quadpunch *Charmette *Static Twins Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by waybig101 Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Waybig101